


i Fell knowing that you would be there to catch me

by DarkPilot



Series: Inspired by so grey the face of every mortal [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Wings, falling, so grey the face of every mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: Fanart inspired by Chapter 12 of “so grey the face of every mortal” by the Ineffably fantastic sometimeseffable
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Inspired by so grey the face of every mortal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552423
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	i Fell knowing that you would be there to catch me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so grey the face of every mortal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300657) by [sometimeseffable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeseffable/pseuds/sometimeseffable). 



**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try a different style than the other art I posted, with actual colors this time.  
> This isn’t exactly the Part 2 that I planned, but I’m happy with how it turned out!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
